


будь осторожнее, детектив

by tuwonix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuwonix/pseuds/tuwonix
Summary: - В этом не было необходимости.- Ты капал кровью на мой ковёр.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	будь осторожнее, детектив

Брюс справился. Ещё одна ночь, ещё одни преступники. И так снова и снова. Только в этот раз одному из нападавших повезло и пуля попала в одну из слабо защищённых частей костюма. Закрывая рукой рану, чтобы не потерять ещё больше крови, Бэтмен опёрся о стену и проанализировал ситуацию.  
Пуля пробила костюм, попала глубоко, но опасность представляет только обильное кровотечение, до Бэтпещеры долго. Самым близким местом, которое можно было назвать более менее безопасным, оказался офис частного детектива, чьё имя Брюс считал синонимом "головной боли". Бэтмен кинул взгляд на свою ладонь: перчатка была покрыта алой, почти чёрной из-за темноты, кровью. Нахмурившись, Брюс выпрямился, сделал шаг прочь от стены и быстрым шагом направился в нужную сторону, держась за раненый бок рукой.

Эдвард Нигма ещё находился в своём офисе и разбирался с небольшой кипой бумаг, которая лежала на столе. Оставалось немного. Ответить на пару писем и работа была закончена. Как вдруг что-то глухо ударилось о пол, а в помещение ворвался холодный воздух с улицы. Детектив резко повернулся к источнику звука, готовый дать отпор любой гадости, которую мог изрыгнуть в его офис Готэм. Гадостью оказался никто иной, как Бэтмен. Окно, через которое он проникнул, было открыто, а сам Рыцарь Готэма тяжело дышал и держался за бок.  
\- Бэтмен? Что ты тут делаешь? – слегка успокоившись, спросил подавший в отставку Загадочник, подходя ближе и замечая ранение, - Ты…в порядке?  
\- Бинт, - выдавил Бэтмен, а затем в глазах начало темнеть. Последнее что увидел Брюс – это Нигма, спешно опускающийся на пол рядом с ним самим.

Брюс попытался открыть глаза, но вместо этого получил только ужасную головную боль. Тело плохо слушалось, ощущалось лёгкое онемение в конечностях. «Кажется, потерял много крови», - сделал для себя вывод Бэтмен и прислушался, не открывая глаз. Откуда-то справа доносился приглушённое журчание воды. В комнате пахло лекарствами: что-то для дезинфицирования и обработки. Вода стихла, послышались тихие шаги и звук прикрывающейся двери.

\- С пробуждением, детектив, - раздался знакомый язвительный голос где-то совсем рядом. Эдвард знал, что Бэтмен очнулся.

Нехотя Брюс открыл глаза, мгновенно сощурившись от света. Нигма сидел на краю диванчика, где лежал и сам раненый. Приподнявшись на локтях и сев, Бэтмен обнаружил, что нагрудник лежит на полу, а торс аккуратно обмотан бинтом. На столе рядом с той самой кипой бумаг, которой до «вторжения» занимался Эд были теперь ещё и остатки бинта, баночки лекарств и металлическая ёмкость, в которой лежали щипцы и пуля.

\- В этом не было необходимости, - раздражённо произнёс Тёмный Рыцарь, недовольный тем, что кто-то вроде Загадочника прикоснулся к броне и даже смог снять её часть.  
\- Ты капал кровью на мой ковёр, - беспечно ответил Эдвард и встал.  
После секундного молчания, Бэтмен бросил взгляд в сторону лежащего рядом нагрудника и произнёс:  
\- Я установил в броне систему защиты. Как ты её снял?  
\- Твои маленькие ловушки могут остановить тупоголового бандита, но меня? Для меня это игрушки, - самодовольно улыбнувшись ответил Нигма, на некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Детектив выжидающе смотрел на Бэтмена, будто бы надеясь услышать что-то ещё. Брюс, отметив хорошо проделанную работу по бинтованию, осторожно встал с дивана и поднял с пола броню.  
\- Уже уходишь? И даже не поблагодаришь своего спасителя? – сделав обиженное лицо, возмутился Эдвард.  
\- Я не просил о помощи, мне нужен был лишь бинт, - не поворачиваясь ответил Брюс.  
\- Но ты же пришёл ко мне, - возразил Нигма, а затем добавил, - и от кровопотери отключился прямо на полу. Что мне оставалось делать, Бэтмен? Всунуть в руки бинт и вытолкнуть тебя на улицу через то же окно, через которое ты сюда вломился?  
Брюс недовольно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Зафиксировав оставшуюся броню, он направился к тому самому окну, в которое грозился выкинуть его Нигма.  
\- Что ж, пожалуйста! Рад помочь, заваливайся сюда полумёртвым хоть каждый день, у меня ещё полно чистых ковров! – всплеснул руками Эд, следуя за Тёмным Рыцарем.

Уже наполовину снаружи, Брюс обернулся, посмотрев на стоящего с недовольным лицом детектива.  
\- Спасибо, - как можно искренне произнёс он.

Нигма удивлённо поднял бровь и повернулся лицом к Бэтмену.

\- Я обязан тебе жизнью. Спасибо, - уточнил он и после короткой паузы добавил, - Я куплю тебе новый ковёр, - а затем исчез в ночной темноте, оставив после себя лишь открытое окно.  
Эдвард не успел ничего сказать вслед, поэтому лишь закрыл за своим незваным гостем ставни и, наблюдая за удаляющимся силуэтом, притворно хмыкнул в возмущении и мягко сказал:  
\- Будь осторожнее, детектив.


End file.
